What Now?
by AAML-TAML
Summary: Misty. Pregnant at 16 with Ash's baby, thing is, he doesn't know. After her life was turned upside down, everything seems to being going back on track, that was until Ash Ketchum decided to come back into the picture. Pokeshipping, AAML.


**A/N: Like I said, here's the rewritten version xD**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**_May's POV_**

Grinning to myself, I scrolled through my NewsFeed on this new website my friend Brock had shown Misty, it was called PokéBook and I was addicted. Like most Fridays, Iris and I spent the day with our best friend Misty in her house in Cerulean.

"Hey check this out, Iris!" I said, shoving my laptop onto her knee. She blinked a few times and laughed, elbowing Misty in the side.

"Hey Mist, check this ou-"

Before Iris could finish, Misty had interrupted her. "G-Guys I think I'm gonna be sick again..." Misty stuttered, her face going a pale green colour, her eyes widened.

Iris and I shared a worried glance when Misty darted into the small en suite bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. I abandoned my laptop and sprang up to follow her, hissing to Iris.

"Third time today!"

"I know right," Iris mumbled, nibbling her lip. We both walked into the bathroom where Misty was, I grimaced.

"Misty, are you okay?" I asked, not noticing how stupid I sounded.

"Do I _look_ okay to you?" She suddenly snapped, pointing a finger at me, "I am _not_ in the mood, May! I've only just puked my guts out and you decide to ask if I'm okay? Well, I am _not_ okay! GOT IT?"

With widened eyes, I backed away from Misty, afraid she was gonna snap again. She looked up at me with guilty emerald eyes, I swore I could of mistaken her for an upset five year old.

What's up with all the mood swings?

"Misty," I reached out a hand, then she burst into tears. Iris frowned, looking bewildered. Misty wasn't acting very... Misty nowadays...

"I-I'm so sorry May!" She sobbed, burying her head in her hands. "You were trying to be nice, but I just had to go and be a bitch to you!"

"You aren't a bitch Misty," I said and smiled sympathetically, kneeling down next to her. She wiped her eyes furiously and pouted.

"Ugh I'm such a wreck," she mumbled, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm cranky when I'm sick too, don't worry about it," Iris said with a laugh, Misty sniffed again but giggled slightly.

"I hate being sick, it sucks," I said, pulling a face.

"Tell me about it," Misty grumbled, standing up shakily and wiping her eyes again. "I'm sorry May, I don't know... I'm never that mean, and I'm _never_ tearful..."

"Just forget about it," I smiled. "Would a movie and ice cream help?" I suggested sheepishly.

"Ohh, is it that time of the month?" Iris teased, elbowing Misty in the side.

"No!" She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting. "But I guess a movie and ice cream won't hurt..."

When we switched the TV on to insert the DVD, one of Ash's previous battles were on TV. Iris rolled her eyes and muttered 'little kid' but I gave her a shove.

"Shut up, that's Misty's boyfriend you're talking about," I teased, sending Iris into a fit of laughed.

"That's if the kid even knows what a girl is!"

"SHUT UP!" Misty raged, I blinked and turned to her. She looked fuming.

"Uh... Oops... Heh..."

I almost forgot, after her 16th birthday a few months ago Ash had come to give her a surprise. She was obviously really happy, but the next day without a warning Ash left to go on his journey. Misty was heart broken but at the same time so mad, and I mean she would even scream at a spoon if it fell on the floor.

"Um.. How about that movie then?" I suggested, trying to clear the awkwardness, and _BOOM_, just like that; Misty was as happy as Brock was seeing Nurse Joy.

"Ooh! How about Breaking Dusk part 2?" Iris suggested, her eyes going sparkly. As much of a tomboy as she is, nobody can not love the series, it's awesome!

"Hey, Misty?" I asked, turning to face the redhead.

"Yeah?"

"If your not feeling better by tomorrow and keep getting sick, why don't we go to the doctor? Maybe they can give you some medicine to kill the bug, I mean, its making you really miserable and nobody likes being sick!" I laughed at the end. Misty nodded, looking a bit hesitant.

"I guess..."

"Come on, let's go pick out some ice cream," I cheered, grabbing my Jigglypuff patterned pajamas from my bag, Iris lifted out her own purple Axew printed pyjamas.

"Sure thing," Misty shrugged, changing into her own pyjamas.

After we all got changed, Misty wore a yellow vest and Togepi patterned shorts, we all scurried down to the lobby, hurrying past Lily so we could get to her 'Secret Stash' or ice cream.

Misty picked her favourite flavour right away, mint. Iris and I found a huge tub of chocolate ice cream and just decided to share that. We grabbed two big spoon, turning to face Misty. Iris dropped her spoon and my eyes widened.

"Uh, Misty... Cucumber and ice cream?" Iris sweat dropped.

"I know, its weird but... I fell like I _need_ to eat it, sort of like a craving," she shrugged, closing the freezer and turning to go back upstairs.

Even I, May Maple who would eat anything, think that cucumber and ice cream is revolting.

I stuck my tongue out in disgust to Iris who shuddered when Misty's back was turned, "let's get this party started!"

"Uh, Iris its a movie and ice cream..."

"LET ME DREAM, MAY!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**_Misty's POV_**

"Misty, like, hurry up!" Daisy beeped the car horn in annoyance at me, she was wearing her white leather gloves. Arcues help us all.

"Alright already! I'm coming!" I scoffed, grabbing my coat and rushing to the car where May and Iris were already. I had warned them about Daisy's driving so they were wearing helmets just to be safe.

"Where am I, like, bringing you and your little friends?" Daisy squealed in a girly way, her white leather gloves tightened their grip on the wheel as she made a 'U' turn to get out of the driveway.

"Just to the doctors," I winced when my head banged off the ceiling, Daisy put her sunglasses on. This meant trouble.

"Is my baby sister, like, alright?" She gasped, pretending she actually cared. Only because Iris and May were here.

I huffed in annoyance and shut my eyes, banging my head again only this time off the window. "Just peachy!"

"Tell me, like, what's wrong!" She demanded, taking her hands off the wheel and crossing them so the car went in all directions, Iris and May were clutching each other with fright. I face palmed and felt this sudden anger burn inside me.

"I DON'T KNOW! SO DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND DRIVE THIS PIECE OF CRAP YOU CALL A CAR YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, clutching my head. I resisted the urge to grab my mallet out on her.

I felt dizzy for a moment, then my stomach felt weird. Ugh, not again!

I held my breath, hoping this would help. I can't be sick again, I'll either worry Iris and May to death or Daisy will kill me for hurting her 'baby car'.

"Misty, are you okay?" Iris asked, rubbing my shoulder, I remembered how bad I felt after blowing my head off at her, so I tried go answer her plainly.

"Yeah. Its not like I was feeling like shit right now," I muttered the last bit under my breath, my mind soon drifting to Ash. How could he do that to me?

"Misty," May's voice made me jump as she shook my shoulder. I blinked. "We're here."

"Oh, okay..." I hesitated before jumping out the door, still feeling nauseas. As we approached the big building I winced, I hated doctors just as much a hospitals. The smell especially. "C'mon then."


End file.
